Ripped Souls : Project Q Ver 1
by junmeanssi
Summary: Agen rahasia. Interpol. Detektif. Kris Wu mendapatkan titah dari sang Ayah untuk menggantikannya menjadi underground detective. Banyak teman dan koloni serta orang-orang penting baru yang ditemuinya. Kasus yang ditanganinya akan semakin rumit, serumit pertemuannya dengan wartawan freelance bernama Zhang Yixing. EXO members. Interpol!AU. Detective!AU


**Junmeanssi prudly presents **

"**Ripped Souls : Q Project Ver. 1"**

**Casts : EXO members. Interpol!AU. Detective!AU**

"_**You can stop me, but you can't stop the time"**_

A/N : Proyek baruku, terkontaminasi dengan berbagai macam film dan anime yang aku tonton, dan hampir semuanya berhubungan dengan detektif. Belum lagi novel tentang dr. Jekyll dan Hyde dan hampir sebagian besar menyita pikiranku karena ingin sekali membacanya.

-xoxo-

Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Kris bertolak ke Korea, disamping dia tidak bisa menjadi pemain basket seperti yang diidamkannya sedari kecil, sekarang Kris harus meninggalkan Kanada demi meneruskan jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang wali hukum. Bukan pengacara, ataupun hakim, ataupun polisi, apalagi interpol. Hanya pekerjaan yang membutuhkan kekuatan analisis, daya pikir, dan semuanya digabung dengan kharisma kuat dan kemampuan beladiri baik tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata. Dan semuanya sudah Kris dapatkan selama dia berada di Kanada. Yah, sudah tentu kehidupan di Kanada sangat keras, Kris berlatih 10 jam setiap harinya hanya untuk beladiri saja, membentuk tubuh –terutama lengan tangan dan kakinya-, lalu berlatih menggunakan senjata dan beladiri tangan kosong.

Kalau bukan demi hal yang digantikan olehnya dari sang Ayah, sudah tentu Kris menolak mentah mentah pekerjaan ini. Namun entah seperti ada sesuatu yang merasuki tubuh Kris saat dia sudah berhubungan dengan sebuah kasus, pembunuhan misalnya. Motif sederhana yang biasanya digunakan adalah motif kecemburuan terhadap pasangan, lalu dengan membabi buta menyerang si korban dan membunuhnya. Kasus pertama Kris kira kira saat usianya 16 tahun, saat itu dia sedang ikut sang ayah dinas untuk mendalami sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Korbannya adalah seorang wanita berumur 50 tahun berkebangsaan Jepang. Dengan berbekal pesan kematian yang tertinggal di saku celana korban, Kris berhasil menyimpulkan trik pembunuhan dan melenyapkan semua alibi dari sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah suaminya, yang dipicu oleh kecemburuan tak beralasan. Si pelaku awalnya menyangkal dengan berkilah, mengatakan jangan percaya dengan analisis seorang bocah. Namun Ayah Kris justru mendukung putranya dan berhasil menemukan bukti kuat dan hasilnya si pelaku tidak bisa berkutik. Dan Kris pun menjadi detektif muda saat itu, dan sudah tentu sang Ayah begitu membanggakannya.

Hari ini pesawatnya akan mendarat di Seoul, dan dia akan tinggal di kawasan elite di Apgeujong. Sudah tentu semua itu dalah warisan dan titah dari Ayahnya. Selain menjadi seorang detektif, Ayah Kris ternyata adalah seorang usahawan properti yang sukses dan terkenal di dunia. Kris tidak perlu merasa khawatir selama dia berada disini, sudah tentu akan ada banyak orang yang membantunya.

Kris berjalan keluar dari gate penerbangan Kanada dan memilih menuju parkiran depan dan menemukan seorang supir lengkap dengan seragam hitam khas di depan sebuah limosin hitam yang elegan. Kris menaiki limisoin itu dengan hati yang masih bimbang. Benarkah dia ingin menjadi seorang detektif atau pemain basket yang handal? Dua hal ini sangat penting untuk dirinya, dia sadar benar akan titah ayahnya yang tidak akan segan segan melakukan apa saja untuk 'membentuk' menjadi seorang detektif yang handal. Namun di satu sisi, Kris masih ingin mengejar sampai dimana kemampuan bermain basketnya. Sudah tentu hal ini akan sangat mengganggunya. Namun karena tuntutan orang tua dan tidak ingin mengecewakan sang Ayah, Kris mengalah dan memilih meninggalkan impiannya dan beralih menjadi seorang detektif.

Tidak ada kesan khusus saat Kris sampai di sebuah rumah mewah yang di desain gaya Eropa dengan sangat elegan. Taman dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang teratur, belum lagi kebun anggrek yang sudah berbunga. Mungkin terlihat seperti rumah kolonial di jaman dahulu, namun setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, langsung disuguhi dengan arsitektur Eropa modern yang khas dengan hiasan beberapa patung di bagian ruang tamu. Kris memang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa apa karena dia sudah pernah mendatangi tempat ini saat umurnya 7 tahun. Ingatannya sangat peka dan tergambar jelas dimana dia pertama kali bermain dan mengajak ayahnya untuk melihat kebun anggrek yang menjadi favorit ibunya tersebut. Namun sekarang, Kris tidak bisa lagi main main. Pekerjaan ini adalah keinginan Ayahnya dan harus dikerjakan dengan sempurna.

"Tuan Kris Wu." Suara butler John memanggil Kris. Kris yang saat itu tengah memperbaiki suitcase dan membuka lemari wardrobe berisi jas limited edition -dan sudah tentu mahal- menoleh. Melihat Butler John membawa beberapa setumpuk dokumen ditangannya.

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini akan ada pertemuan dengan beberapa interpol. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda." Butler John memberikan Kris dokumen yang letaknya paling atas dilapisi map merah. Dengan lambang Interpol CIA di halaman awal dan covernya, Kris bisa memastikan kalau sepertinya kasus yang dihadapinya kali ini rumit.

"Baiklah, 30 menit lagi."

Kris bergegas menyiapkan semuanya dan tidak memerdulikan badannya yang sangat lelah. Ini kasus dan pertemuannya yang pertama, sudah tentu memberikan first impression yang baik akan sangat dinantikan. Dan Kris tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan itu.

-xoxo-

Markas besar CIA ternyata ada di Korea. Awalnya Kris sama sekali tidak berpikir sampai kesana, hanya saja dia mengira kalau di Korea hanya ada markas besar kantor polisi yang tersedia dan mungkin beberapa anggota FBI yang membantu. Namun kali ini terasa semakin menegangkan, karena bekerja dengan Interpol Korea dan CIA sudah tentu menjadi perpaduan yang menarik. Kris tidak sabar menantikan seperti apa kasus yang kali ini ditanganinya.

"Tuan Kris Wu? Atasan Choi menunggu anda di ruang kinerja rapat bersama dengan anggota yang lain."

Kris menjawab terima kasih lalu mengikuti salah seorang lelaki yang berjas hitam lengkap dengan id card dan radio yang terhubung ke HT. Kris juga menelisik dan melihat ada sesuatu yang menyembul di bagian kantong jas kiri lelaki ini. Menyembul dan kelihatan sedikit berat. Namun Kris sudah bisa memastikan apa yang tersembunyi di balik kantong itu.

"Pistol tipe revolver yang dipakai di kepolisian untuk berjaga jaga. Boleh juga."

Saat masuk ke ruang kinerja rapat, Kris bertemu dengan atasan Choi yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon, salah satu konglomerat kaya yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian dan dikenal sebagai pengusaha mobil yang sukses.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Kris Wu, silahkan duduk." Jawab Siwon lembut. Kris langsung duduk di meja yang bentuknya bundar besar tersebut, lengkap dengan mikrofon dan sebuah LCD proyektor besar yang terhubung dengan sebuah laptop di sisi depan meja bundar besar tempatnya akan melangsungkan rapat kali ini.

Kris tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang yang sedikit dikenalnya disana. Mungkin tidak mengenal secara akrab, hanya sekedar membaca cerita dan berita mereka melalui internet. Kris melihat ke arah papan nama yang berukuran cukup besar di setiap meja pertemuan ini.

Yang pertama adalah Kim Junmyeon, anak buah kepercayaan Choi Siwon. Bertindak sebagai tangan kanan tidak membuatnya lantas menjadi seseorang yang sombong. Justru dengan sifat lemah lembutnya semua orang tidak akan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Junmyeon adalah seorang mata mata dan lulusan akademi kepolisian Amerika Serikat. Sering sekali disebut jenius, namun kejeniusannya hanya tampak saat menyusun strategi untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan. Pandai menggunakan senjata laras panjang maupun laras pendek dengan sangat baik. Tidak terlalu bisa berkelahi, namun berbahaya jika sudah memakai senjata. Seorang detektif yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, sama seperti Kris.

Yang berikutnya, sisi kiri dari Junmyeon, ada Kim Jongin. Salah satu penyidik yang terkenal bengis dan tidak segan segan menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendapatkan informasi dari beberapa informan yang sering kali mengelak. Jongin dikenal dengan nama pendeknya yakni Kai. Orang orang seringkali mengira bahwa Jongin dan Kai benar benar terlihat berbeda. Jongin di satu sisi adalah seseorang yang biasa saja, hanya penyidik. Namun jika sudah menggunakan nicknamenya Kai, dia akan berubah menjadi _sniper_, penembak jitu yang tangguh. Menguasai beladiri hapkido dan karate. Benci jika seseorang menyentuh partner dan sekaligus kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, yang hampir memiliki kemampuan menembak yang tak kalah jitunya dengan Kai. Pasangan Kai-Sehun seringkali diterjunkan untuk meringkus para pelaku, dan tak jarang mereka menggunakan kemampuan menembak jarak jauhnya yang akurat untuk membekuk para pelaku. Pasangan ini sering disebut _**"The Dirty Bullets."**_

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Kris melihat sosok Sehun disana. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna blonde dengan sentuhan shading abu abu, membuatnya terkesan manis, apalagi wajahnya yang lebih mirip seorang mahasiswa. Tentu tidak ada yang mengira bahwa Sehun menjadi seorang _sniper_ dan juga ahli beladiri.

Yang berikutnya, duduk di sebelah kanan Kris. Lelaki dengan raut wajah tenang. Pandangannya yang cenderung manis, ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang sedikit tambun untuk ukuran pria. Namun begitu Kris menyadari siapa yang ada di sebelah kanannya kali ini, dia mengulas senyum tipis. Sepertinya pertemuan kali ini akan semakin menyenangkan.

Orang disebelah kanan Kris adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang ahli code, programmer handal. IQnya terkenal jenius. Perawakannya yang kecil dan sangat lucu bisa dijadikan kamuflase yang sangat bagus. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka lelaki kecil seperti Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan hacking yang mengerikan. Hidupnya ada komputer dan kode. Baginya, kasus kode yang sulit seperti apapun akan bisa ditanganinya dengan baik. Kyungsoo juga menyimpan mini portable computer canggih yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana. Menurut kabar, portable komputer itu adalah murni buatannya sendiri, dan sudah ditawar oleh berbagai macam instansi keamanan dunia, namun Kyungsoo menolak mentah mentah hal itu. Menurutnya, hal seperti ini bersifat pribadi dan tidak pantas untuk diumbar dan dipakai oleh bidang keamanan dunia manapun.

Kris mengusap dan memijit kepalanya pelan. Tanda Kris sedikit kelelahan. Bertemu dengan orang orang yang sama sekali tidak disangka olehnya sudah tentu akan sedikit menguras tenaga. Namun segelas kopi dengan uap yang masih mengepul sudah terhidang di mejanya. Sesaat Kris menoleh dan mendengar suara orang pemberi kopi itu berbicara padanya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, minumlah. Aku yakin kali ini kita akan membahas sesuatu yang berat" sarannya.

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu tersneyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah, aku Huang Zitao. Aku duduk disebelah kirimu, _bytheway_."

Huang Zitao.

Seringai tipis Kris kembali terbentuk. Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zitao? Salah satu interpol yang masih muda, namun kemampuannya sudah diatas kewajaran. Ahli beladiri. Termasuk 10 besar orang terkaya di dunia karena ayahnya adalah seorang penemu senjata biokimia paling mengerikan di dunia setelah nuklir. Tak jarang Tao – panggilan akrabnya- membawa berbagai macam peralatan dan senjata mahal, hanya demi memuaskan keinginannya bertarung. Shoppaholic dan menyukai semua merk Gucci serta Louis Vitton. Terlihat dari cara berpakaian dan berbagai kemewahan yang melekat dalam diri Tao, Kris semakin yakin sosok lelaki ini mengerikan.

Yang berikutnya ada 3 orang. Mereka duduk setelah Tao secara berurutan. Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Dan Kim Jongdae.

Byun Baekhhyun sudah tentu menjadi orang terpenting dalam pertemuan ini. Karena menurut infromasi, kemampuannya dalam menyadap sudah tidak diragukan . Sama seperti yang lain Baekhyun juga ahli bela diri, terutama hapkido. Dijuliki _si cantik_ karena memang perawakannya yang manis dan lebih mirip perempuan, ditambah lagi kesukaaannya pada _eyeliner_. Jika Tao menyukai peralatan wushu dan berbagai barang bermerk, Baekhyun berbeda. Dia lebih suka berkutat dengan _eyeliner_. Namun Baekhyun juga merupakan perakit bom dan seorang peneliti. Di usianya yang sekarang 22 tahun, kemampuannya semakin meningkat dan akhirnya direkrut menjadi salah satu bagian interpol kali ini.

Lain lagi dengan Park Chanyeol, lelaki kurus yang jangkung ini merupakan ahli penyamaran dan informan yang tak kalah tangguh. Walaupun tidak mempunyai kemampuan berkelahi maupun menggunakan senjata, Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam bermain sulap dan trik dan seringkali membuat bingung para pelaku yang ingin menangkapnya. Chanyeol sering sekali menyamar sebagai perempuan, namun seringkali tidak didukung oleh suaranya yang sangat berat, sehingga meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membuatkannya alat pengubah suara di setiap acara penyamarannya. Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang ceria dan terlihat tidak bisa serius. Namun sepertinya, itulah yang menjadi senjata akhirnya. Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mumpuni dalam hal selidik menyelidik. Analisisnya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongdae. Dengan _pen-name_ Chen, dia berhasil membuat dirinya masuk jajaran orang orang paling berbahaya sama halnya dengan Tao dan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun. Jongdae merupakan maniak dalam hal menelisik dan kemampuannya dalam menilai keakuratan senjata seperti pistol, _gunshot_, bahkan sampai alat penyadap. Chen sendiri merancang berbagai macam alat guna membantu penyelidikan. Tubuhnya mungkin bisa dibilang sekecil tapi tidak sekecil Kyungsoo, namun kemampuan berkelahinya juga tidak kalah. Chen bisa dibilang sangat stylish, sama seperti Kris. Dia terlihat sangat maskulin dengan balutan kemeja resmi berwarna hitam metalik lengkap dengan dasi silver mengkilat. Wajahnya juga dibilang sangat tampan untuk Kris.

Semua orang sudah duduk di meja masing masing dengan tenang, dan dimulailah penyelidikan dengan penuturan singkat dari Siwon sebagai ketua kali ini.

"Terima kasihh untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri datang kemari. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan, dan seperti yang kalian lihat, ini bukanlah berita yang baik."

Sesaat setelah penuturan Siwon, LCD proyektor menyala dan menampilan wajah seseorang yang diambil dari berbagai sisi, ada yang memakai topi, masker pelindung wajah, kacamata dan syal. Kris mengerutkan kening, sepertinya tidak asing dengan orang yang ada di foto candid di layar.

Semua orang berkosentrasi dengan foto yang ditampilkan dan tiba tiba suara jawaban datar terdengar dari Kyungsoo.

"Yoon Doojoon. 40 tahun. Geng Mafia Plato sepertinya sudah semakin melebarkan sayap dan taringnya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Sengaja kalian semua aku kumpulkan disini untuk melihat review dari berbagai penyelidikan tentang orang yang satu ini. Buronan polisi yang sudah diincar sejak lama. Usianya boleh masih 30 tahun, tetapi kejahatan yang dilakukannya tidak main main, aku harap kalian dan juga bantuan dari kami, bisa meringkusnya." Ujar Siwon tenang.

"Memangnya apa saja yang dilakukannya? Kudengar dia hanya pintar membunuh orang." Sela Kris.

"Bukan hanya membunuh orang. Doojoon adalah otak dari semua penyelundupan narkoba melalui kargo di bagian Korea Selatan. Tak hanya di Korea Selatan, dia juga aktif melakukan perjanjian dengan militan US untuk menyewa berbagai macam senjata mematikan. Senjata biokimia sekarang sedang dilancarkannya, dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini dia akan segara melepasnya" Chen menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan mata masih terfokus kearah layar.

"Senjata biokimia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lebih parah dari nuklir. Aku pernah mendengar kalau Doojoon sengaja meledakkan sebuah pabrik nuklir untuk mengambil bahan berbahaya, seperti nitrat dan inti nuklir yang dikemas dan disimpan dalam ruang khusus. Aku tidak menyangka senjata mematikan akan dilancarkan olehnya" kali ini Baekhyun menjawab dengan serius. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun masih menatap serius ke layar dan menampilkan wajah yang geram, dan juga marah.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, dulu aku mengutus tiga orang memata matai hal ini. Namun, salah satu dari tiga orang ini berkhianat dan memilih meninggalkan kami. Informasi yang diperoleh oleh kami diambil semua olehnya dan juga berbagai arsip dari lembaga ini. Namun syukurlah, arsip yang diambil itu tidak terkait sama sekali dengan kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan kali ini."

Tiga orang penyelidik?

Dilihat dari situasinya, mungkin Kris bisa menebak siapa orang yang diutus saat itu untuk memata matai Doojoon. Mungkin Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Namun Chanyeol tidak berpihak pada lawan, berarti orang ini sudah lama bekerja di lembaga dan malah berbalik menjadi penyerang untuk menjatuhkan lembaga ini? Sungguh disayangkan.

"Atasan Choi, tidak bisakah kita membahasnya?" Kai yang kali ini bersuara. Sehun dan Kai menampilkan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan saat Siwon membahas tentang hal ini. Siwon hanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan dingin. Sehun terlihat sedikit gugup, takut Kai dan Siwon akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Bingo.

Tebakan Kris tepat sekali. Memang sepertinya yang diutus untuk menjadi mata mata saat itu adalah Kai dan Sehun. Tapi siapa satu orang lagi?

"Atasan Choi, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?" Sehun menengahi aura tegang antara Kai dan Siwon. Sehun sendiri tidak mau jika kekasihnya bertengkar dengan atasannya. Bukannya tidak pernah, Kai dan Siwon sering sekali berselisih karena masa lalu yang sering kali diungkit.

"Biasanya kau akan langsung menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, bukan basa basi membahas penjahat ini. Ini sama sekali bukan gayamu." Tao berbicara. Dari nadanya sudah terlihat kalau dia gerah dengan apa yang ada.

"Benar, aku juga melihat ada hal yang kau sembunyikan. Jangan memperdaya kami, Atasan Choi." Seru Chanyeol.

"Bukan memperdaya. Tapi hal ini berat, dan sekarang akan kusampaikan." Siwon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kim Junmyeon, beritahukan tentang proyek Q"

Junmyeon dengan sigap berdiri dan membungkuk pada atasannya.

"Baik, Atasan Choi."

Junmyeon kembali berdiri dan memencet tombol pada remote untuk LCD proyektor dan seketika itu layar berganti dengan sebuah tulisan besar yang tertera disana. "Proyek Q."

Dahi Kris berkerut dan jari telunjuknya mengelus dagunya pelan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terfokus pada tulisan tersebut. Atmosfernya dalam ruangan ini berubah menjadi sedikit dingin dan tegang.

"Selamat datang di Proyek Q. Alasan kalian dikumpulkan saat ini adalah untuk membahas sebuah proyek rahasia garapan Atasan Choi, mengumpulkan berbagai macam detektif, sniper, ahli beladiri untuk membongkar semua kasus yang dilakukan Doojoon." Jawab Junmyeon seraya tersenyum.

**TBC**


End file.
